Robert Bailey, Jr.
|birthplace = Minnesota |family = |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Robert Bailey, Jr. is an American actor. Biography Bailey was born in Minnesota on October 28, 1990. He started acting by the age of three after the magazine Family Circle selected him and hundreds of his schoolmates to act in an advertising campaign. By the age of six, he decided to pursue an acting career. As an actor, Bailey's film credits include The Happening, From The Rough, To Save A Life, Dragonfly, Mission to Mars, and What the #$*! Do We Know!?. He also portrayed the titular role of Hallmark Hall of Fame's Little John and landed starring roles in NBC's Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Diff'rent Strokes' and VH1's Too Legit: The MC Hammer Story. For TV, Bailey landed recurring roles on The Parenthood, Diagnosis Murder, and Becker. His performance for the latter of won him a Young Artist Award. He also became a series regular on Wanda At Large and had guest-star roles on shows such as ER, The Practice, Touched By An Angel, CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds, and Memphis Beat. On Criminal Minds Bailey portrayed Sean Parker, a student abducted by the Moore Brothers, in the Season Eight episode "The Wheels on the Bus". Filmography *Edge (2015) as Benny *The Night Shift (2014-present) as Dr. Paul Cummings (22 episodes) *From the Rough (2013) as Craig *Notes from Dad (2013) as Derek *Criminal Minds - "The Wheels on the Bus" (2012) TV episode - Sean Parker *Model Minority (2012) as J.J. *Detroit 1-8-7 (2011) as Brett McCord *Memphis Beat (2010) as Rodney Rice *CSI: Miami (2010) as Patrick Dawson *High School (2010) as Jeffrey *To Save a Life (2009) as Roger Dawson *Raising the Bar (2009) as Deshaun Wagner *Coraline (2009) as Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat (voice) *Coraline (2009) as Wybie (video game, voice) *The Happening (2008) as Jared *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Diff'rent Strokes' (2006) as Gary Coleman, Age 13-29 *What the Bleep!?: Down the Rabbit Hole (2006) as Reggie (documentary) *What the #$*! Do We (K)now!? (2004) as Reggie (documentary) *Wanda at Large (2003) as Barris Hawkins (4 episodes) *Oliver Beene (2003) as Floyd Gilbert *The Guardian (2003) as Dee *ER (2002) as Pete Royson *Little John (2002) as L.J. Morgan *Dragonfly (2002) as Jeffrey Reardon *Too Legit: The MC Hammer Story (2001) as Young MC Hammer *The Practice (2001) as Lance Miller *Alias (2001) as Steven Dixon *Bubble Boy (2001) as Neighborhood Boy *Baby Bedlam (2000) as Zeke *The '70s (2000) as Jo-Jo, Age 8 *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) as Darvin Jackson *Mission to Mars (2000) as Bobby Graham *Touched by an Angel (2000) as Morgan *City of Angels (2000) as Rodney (2 episodes) *Diagnosis Murder (1999-2000) as C.J. Bentley-Livingston (3 episodes) *The Parent 'Hood (1997-1999) as Jesse (10 episodes) *Jackie's Back! (1999) as Wilson Wells *Becker (1998-1999) as M.J. Johnson (3 episodes) *Silk Stalkings (1998) as Kevin *For Your Love (1998) as Kid *Under Wraps (1997) as Boy in Park *Nash Bridges (1996) as Jamal (credited as Robert Bailey) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors